1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of wheelchairs, and to the particular field of accessories for wheelchairs.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Most people who have a disability that affects their ambulation are insecure with their own stability. They feel uneasy when having to bend or lean over. This makes entering and/or exiting a wheelchair difficult and often requires the assistance of another person. Since it is not a given that anyone can assist a person entering or exiting a wheelchair, the person must often wait for a skilled health care provider to perform this function. This places such people at a disadvantage.
Therefore, there is a need for an accessory that will enable a person to enter or exit a wheelchair safely without requiring a great deal of assistance from others.
Many people ambulate with a cane after entering and exiting a wheelchair. Storing the cane on the wheelchair may be difficult, and locating that cane where it can be easily and conveniently reached when needed also presents many problems. For example: some people rest the cane on their lap; a practice that often results in the cane sliding off the lap and onto the floor. Some people store the cane upon entering the wheelchair by hooking it over the rear of the wheelchair, or by placing the cane between the wheels of the wheelchair. This practice often results in the loss of stability due to bending or leaning. Upon leaving the wheelchair, trying to retrieve a walking cane from the back of the chair or from between the wheels of the chair can involve some awkward twisting and may cause the chair""s user to accidentally fall onto the floor.
Therefore, there is a need for an accessory for a wheelchair that stores a cane in an accessible and convenient location on the wheelchair.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide an accessory for a wheelchair that will store a cane on the wheelchair.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an accessory for a wheelchair that will store a cane on the wheelchair in a convenient and easily accessible location.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an accessory for a wheelchair that will store a cane on the wheelchair. The accessory can be stored out of the way when not in use.
These, and other, objects are achieved by a holder for a cane that is attached to an element of a wheelchair, such as the arm of the wheelchair. The holder has three main parts: a base plate, a gripping element for releasably attaching the holder to the wheelchair and a cane holding plate. The holder can be located and positioned to orient a cane so a person can hold onto the arm of the wheelchair as they enter or exit the wheelchair and the cane will be stable. The cane can then be withdrawn from the holder and used in the manner of a cane. The holder can be folded up to be located out of the way when not in use.
The holder embodying the present invention will eliminate excessive bending and leaning of a wheelchair user by providing a specific holding place on the wheelchair to hold a walking cane. The placement of the holder is at a comfortable reach and will require very little bending depending on the height of the person or the height of the chair. Therefore, persons no longer have to risk falling while trying to reach behind the chair to hang his or her cane, or have to bend over to rest the cane on the wheel of the wheelchair. The holder aides in the safety of the Sit-To-Stand protocol given persons with physical disabilities that affects ambulating.